dreamworks_penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kowalski/Relationships
List of Kowalski's relationships throughout The Penguins of Madagascar ''television series and the [[Madagascar (franchise)|''Madagascar]] film series. Family Skipper Full article: Kowalski and Skipper (Close Friends) Kowalski is Skipper's second in command and whenever their leader is unavailable. However, usually when Skipper needs options, he asks Kowalski for advice. He has only defied Skipper once thus far and he still had kept his Jiggles creation alive when Skipper was led to believe Kowalski had destroyed it. An example is in "I Was A Penguin Zombie" where everyone believed Skipper was dead and Kowalski took over temporarily until he was revealed alive in the end of the episode). Private Main article: Kowalski & Private (Adoptive brother) Out of all the penguin brothers, Kowalski and Private are extremely close. He ideally has a protective streak over Private and would hate it if any thing bad happens to his younger brother. Notably he risks everything to save Private and was visibly upset when Private appeared to be killed by the medusa serum ray but hugged Private a bit too tightly when it was revealed he was alive. In the series, usually if there is something he deems inappropriate for Private to see, Kowalski covered his eyes and also covered Private's ear whenever Skipper swears (or his angry word as he calls it). Rico Most of the time, Rico and Kowalski are both different as day and night. While Rico is mostly destructive and using violence, Kowalski is mostly creative and doesn't use brute force, but rather his knowledge. However, they have been very close friends since they were children. Although they mostly do have different characteristics, it's revealed when they thought Rico was going to die, Kowalski tried to calmly tell Rico that he'd miss him but spoke it rather nonchalantly but he broke down crying and joined a group hug with Rico, Skipper and Private that resulted in Rico being saved. Jiggles and the Jiggli Jiggles and his race where created by Kowalski, who loves them like his children (as they are so in that way.) He grew very offensive when Rico, Private, and Skipper were calling him a "monster." Romances Doris Doris is Kowalski's love interest in the TV series. For years, Kowalski is in love with a dolphin named Doris. However, she just wants to be friends with him, giving him the friendship speech sixteen times, but he was too busy crying. Whats scary is that Doris is Dr. Blowhole's sister What's extra scary is that Kowalski has a tattoo of her on an unknown part of his body. He also uses her name as his password to his computer, according to Mort. They kiss for the first time in "The Penguin who Loved Me". Eva Main article: Koweva Eva is Kowalski's official love interest and girlfriend in the film series. Kowalski first fell in love with her when she saved him and his brothers from Dave's octopi. He tries hitting on her every time. One time, he tells her that they should kiss, but Eva just looks at him coolly. At first, Eva doesn't return affections towards Kowalski. However, it is revealed she had a secret crush on him the same time he did. She kisses him on the beak lips, thus she indicated she liked him back Allies/Friends Marlene Kowalski is good friends with Marlene. He informs Marlene of the possibility that she may be rooming with more than one otter. He also lets her use his unknown invention in "Roomies" in saving Rhonda. While she shoots sarcastic comments, Kowalski usually followed them and saw her having a shot in science when they thought the zoo was going to close down forever. King Julien Kowalski and Julien hardly ever interact with one another. Julien once pulled a horrible prank on Kowalski and the other residences of the zoo. Kowalski's not usually irritated with Julien's stupidity, but he does get irritated when Julien steals his inventions. In fact, Julien often tries stealing what Kowalski has, namely his device that stopped time and Kowalski's "helmet" project. One of the few times they have interacted in the series is when they both were alone when Kowalski froze time with his invention. They grew close with each other, even going far as to plastering their pictures all over New York. Enemies Dr. Blowhole Kowalski is jealous of Dr. Blowhole. One evidence is he claims that he's smarter than that no good dolphin while trying to shut down Blowhole's Ring of Fire. A second evidence is Kowalski also is jealous that Blowhole gets "all the good stuff". Finally, Kowalski adds that he'll prove he's smarter than the kleptomaniac. Category:Relationships Category:Kowalski's relationships